


Один мёртвый неаполитанец

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Один мёртвый неаполитанец

Майской ночью 1818 года одна молодая английская дама перенеслась из Падуи в Венецию с помощью зеркала-псише, щётки для волос и несложного заклинания, которому её научил муж, волшебник Джонатан Стрендж, во время последнего их свидания. 

Венецию Арабелла выбрала потому, что неплохо её знала и не боялась заблудиться. К тому же майской ночью в Венеции дама в чёрном домино, прогуливающаяся одна по берегу канала, не вызовет удивления или неодобрения. 

Лёгкость перехода поразила Арабеллу: только что она находилась в спальне дома, арендованного Грейстилами, и вот уже стоит на берегу канала, в тени моста, под тёплым мелким дождём. 

Сжимая в руке щётку для волос, которую намеревалась использовать для возвращения (с оборотной стороной стороны щётки прикреплено было зеркальце), Арабелла осторожно осмотрелась по сторонам. 

Близ берега скользила гондола. После небольшого колебания Арабелла сделала гондольеру знак приблизиться. На школьном итальянском, который в Венеции понимают разве что из вежливости, Арабелла попросила отвезти её к церкви Санта-Мария Формоза. Гондольер уже протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться на борт, как из-под моста выскочило какое-то существо и, умоляюще лепеча и делая отчаянные жесты, приблизилось так быстро, словно боялось, что Арабелла бросится наутёк. 

Опасения были небезосновательны. Едва свет фонаря упал на лицо вновь прибывшего,   
Арабелла вздрогнула и отступила, чуть не свалившись в воду. 

Когда-то это искорёженное создание было человеком, и если не убегать сразу в ужасе, а поглядеть на него внимательно, то можно было обнаружить во внешности этой горгульи даже следы былой красоты. Но большинство людей видели только шрам от сабельного удара, обожжённое лицо и руки, и плоть странного серого цвета, как будто она обветшала от долгого небрежного использования. Глаза существа вращались в глазницах, словно планеты, сошедшие с орбит. 

— Не бойтесь, сеньора, — сказал гондольер снисходительно. — Это Чокнутый Неаполитанец (гондольер выразился грубее, но Арабелла не настолько хорошо знакома была с венецианским итальянским, чтобы разбираться в тонкостях и улавливала лишь общий смысл его слов). — Он живёт под мостом уже несколько лет. Никто не знает, откуда он пришёл и как его звать — только по образку святого Янауария и поняли, что он из Неаполя. Совсем безумный и уродливее сколопендры, но безобидный, разве что заболтает вас до смерти. Любит поговорить на своей тарабарщине, которую в Неаполе выдают за язык. 

Арабелла вслушалась в гортанные, со взвизгами причитания. 

— Он говорит не на неаполитанском. Это одно из наречий ада. 

Гондольер покачал головой и перекрестился.

— Никогда не жди добра от неаполитанцев. Вот они уже и на адском языке заговорили — и чему тут удивляться, когда они сущие черти? 

— Этот человек не виноват в том, что с ним случилось, — проговорила Арабелла с усилием. Она уже поняла, откуда взялся этот несчастный. — Его заколдовал волшебник… и, кажется, я его знаю. Ах, Джонатан, — воскликнула она, перейдя на английский, — что ты натворил! И всё это ради шести жалких пушек! 

— Его зовут Джонатан? — удивился гондольер, знавший английский так же хорошо, как и наречия ада. 

— Его зовут Луиджи, и он хочет стать живым. Так он говорит. 

Если бы мистер Стрендж пожелал предстать перед своей женой в эту самую минуту, она непременно столкнула бы его в канал и не позволила выбраться на берег до тех пор, пока он не исполнит желание несчастного неаполитанца. 

Впрочем, Арабелла понимала, что для этого нужна была не просто магия, а самое настоящее чудо. 

— Синьора! Синьора, вас куда-нибудь отвезти? — допытывался гондольер. 

— Не нужно. — Арабелла покачала головой. 

Мёртвый неаполитанец приблизился к ней своей кособокой походкой и уселся на ступеньки возле её ног. Впервые за много лет кто-то понял его и готов был выслушать рассказ, как он был возвращён из Ада, как целый год следовал за Джонатаном Стренджем, как сумел спастись из костра, на котором сгорели его товарищи, как брёл по Испании, прячась от местных жителей, которые, заметив эдакую бесовщину, охотно докончили бы дело, начатое людьми Веллингтона, как в португальском порту забрался в трюм судна, идущего в Венецию, рассчитывая оттуда доплыть до Неаполя и как, выбравшись из трюма и напугав до умопомрачения портовых рабочих — людей отнюдь не пугливых — утратил всякую волю к возвращению на родину, осознав, что ничего хорошего его там не ждёт. Существование, которое он вёл, было ужасным, но в Аду было ещё страшнее, поэтому Луиджи предпочитал мучиться на этом свете. 

— Вы уверены, сеньора? — вежливо спросил гондольер. 

— Я… я изучаю адские диалекты, — ответила Арабелла, протягивая ему мелкую монету. — Мне будет полезно пообщаться с носителем языка.

Гондольер поклонился на прощанье и отчалил, благословляя Бога за то, что не сделал его англичанином. 

Арабелла уселась на мокрые ступеньки рядом с Луиджи, глядя на канал, на воду, покрытую рябью, и проплывающие мимо чёрные гондолы, изящные, как гончие Дикой Охоты. 

Неаполитанец рассказывал ей о провинции Дождей, куда угодил сразу после смерти: она называлась так потому, что славна была непрекращающимися дождями из пылающей серы. 

Сера эта, — рассказывал Луиджи, — прилипает к коже, и плоть горит вместе с ней. А попробуй-ка помахать лопатой, копая ров, или потаскать вёдра со смолой, когда твои волосы пылают, а глаза лопаются и стекают тебе на щёки!

Арабелла задумчиво кивнула. И вправду, нелегко. 

Но провинция Дождей ещё ничего, — жаловался неаполитанец. — Потом ты попадаешь в город, а город этот — в точности Неаполь, но только пустой, мёртвый, страшный Неаполь, населённый призраками. Здесь терзают уже не тело, а душу: раскаяние настигает всех, даже самых нераскаянных, когда пустота, которую ничем не заполнить, выедает их изнутри. 

Луиджи испустил гортанный вопль и ударился головой о колени. 

Арабелл погладила его по изуродованной руке. От Луиджи пахло гнилью и тлением, как от забытой в сыром месте одежды. 

Арабелле тоже было что рассказать об отчаянии и одиночестве, но она молчала, слушая дальше. Из шума города, из плеска волн и гортанного наречия Ада рождался ритм — неслышимая этому миру мелодия. 

Арабелла закрыла глаза. За год, проведённый в замке Утраченной Надежды, она возненавидела музыку, но эта мелодия не мучила её, не звала в пляс. Тихая, как воды лесного озера, она рождала чувство, что жизнь ещё что-то обещает, что многое ещё возможно и после череды страданий непременно вернётся радость. 

Луиджи замолк. Арабелла взглянула на него. 

Глаза мёртвого неаполитанца перестали вращаться и приняли почти осмысленное выражение.

Дождь закончился. Арабелла поднялась на ноги, протянула руку к небу. Облака разошлись, уронив на её ладонь лунный луч. 

— Magico! — прошептал мёртвый неаполитанец. 

Человеческая речь в его устах казалась странной, словно заговорил камень. 

— Живой ли я? — продолжал он, разглядывая поочерёдно свои руки. — Я говорю. Я могу думать. Стало быть, я живой. Как это случилось, сеньора?

— Произошло чудо. Но знаешь ли ты, что никогда не станешь прежним? — спросила Арабелла.

— Sì, signora. Так же, как и ты, — ответил неаполитанец, пристально глядя на неё. 

— Что ж, — сказала Арабелла и повернула щётку для волос, вглядываясь в своё отражение в зеркальце. — Раз уж у нас нет шанса стать прежними, попробуем стать иными. 

В конце концов, что такое Дороги Короля для тех, кто ходил дорогами ада?


End file.
